Here In Heaven
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Rose is dead. The Doctor is dead. In different times and different places, but can they meet once more? One more time can they be reunited after death?


**disclaimer**: song is by Eric Clapton and I don't own Doctor Who.

**Summary:** Rose is dead. The Doctor is dead. In different times and different places, but can they meet once more? One more time can they be reunited after death?

* * *

Here in Heaven

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven_

The Doctor felt the final breath escape him, the final body of his fall away from him as he finally welcomed death. It was something he'd been fighting for so long, but he knew it was time. It was time for him to face his one and only fear…it was time for him to face death. He felt himself falling through the darkness as his body burned; every cell was collapsing in on its self as the last Time Lord met his fate. His hearts stopped and his body trembled, it was time for him to go. His hands no longer flexed and his blood no longer pumped, he could no longer reach his hand out to the companion who sat at his side gently weeping as they realised it was the end. This was the final goodbye.

_I must be strong__  
And carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong here in heaven_

The Doctor felt the darkness swarming around him, pulling at his mind trying to tear him apart but he held on – he was strong. He felt whispers burn through his mind as others accompanied him, he opened his eyes and looked around. Beside him a tiny girl lay, her red curls fanned out around her head, her wide blue eyes blinked uncertainly at the pure whiteness that surrounded them. It was as though they were flying. To the Doctor's other side and old man blinked heavily as he watched below them – there was nothing. The Doctor looked around not knowing what this place was. Was it death? Was it the place he had feared for so many centuries? Was it this the place he had sent Rose so many years ago?

_Would you hold my hand__  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven_

The weightless feeling stopped soon after. The Doctor could feel solid ground underneath his feet, he stood afraid, watching as the others moved forwards. The Doctor watched as the tiny girl ran forward, looking at her legs in wonder as though she had never been able to walk. An old lady appeared and held her arms out, the little girl flew into them grinning with happiness as she embraced her grandmother. The elderly lady held her close and swung her around as she began to show her heaven. The old man looked forward and saw another elderly lady waiting, she held her hands out to him and the man ran towards her with the energy of a youth. He swept her into his arms as he kissed her neck; they lost themselves in each others arms after so many years. The Doctor looked around and waited – who would great him? Who would dare to face him after he'd failed them? He felt darkness begin to sink around him as he looked onwards. All he saw was her hazel eyes watching him from out of the light.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven_

The Doctor felt his heart stop as she walked forward, she smiled unsurely at him – she hadn't aged a day, she was still frozen at nineteen. The Doctor smiled at her as she approached.

'Hi' she said warmly. He beamed back not knowing what to say to the love of his life after he'd failed her so many years ago

'You look lost' she said softly. The Doctor nodded unable to speak

'I'm Rose Tyler' she introduced as she held her hand out to him, he shook it and smiled

'Is there no one waiting for you?' she asked. The Doctor smiled sadly

'Yeah – but they just don't know it' he murmured. Rose looked at him quizzically before taking his hand and tugging him forward. The Doctor felt his heart beat at the touch – something he hadn't felt in so long.

_I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cos I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

Rose led the Doctor through hundreds of empty faces

'Any one you recognise?' she asked. The Doctor shook his head and looked away from the people – he couldn't bare to watch them, the dead all lined waiting…just waiting for their loved ones to arrive. Rose smiled at him and lead him over to her corner

'It's alright, you can sit with me' she told him. He sat down gratefully beside her and watched her face – she looked exactly as she had done three hundred years ago, her skin still soft and fresh, filled with innocence. Her eyes still danced with laughter despite her pains and sorrows…despite her death. The Doctor winced as he remembered the day he'd lost her…the day she'd finally been exterminated as had his heart. Rose placed her hand on his and smiled – soon her head had fallen forwards and she was lost in the land of sleep. The Doctor never knew that the dead could dream.

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you beggin' please  
Beggin' and please_

Rose's hand squeezed and flexed within the Doctors. He gently traced her hand vowing never to let go of it, not after he had last time, not after he'd lost her. Rose slowly opened her eyelids; she had been plagued by dreams that hadn't haunted her for years – dreams of her death. She looked up into the eyes of the Doctor

'Who are you?' she asked suddenly. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand

'The Doctor'. Her eyes shadowed with intuition

'Doctor Who?' she asked warily

'Exactly' he murmured. Rose jumped up

'It's you isn't it. Doctor, it's you!' she cried out.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven_

The Doctor smiled down at her and nodded, he gently framed her face with his hands

'It is' he told her as he caressed her cheeks. She gasped as she felt her world fall apart around her. The Doctor stepped back as he felt a thousand eyes burning into him. He looked around him into the empty eyes of the dead – they all glared at him accusingly.

_I must be strong  
and carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong here in heaven_

The Doctor breathed sharply as he recognised every face before – the faces of the dead, the faces of the people he couldn't save. They all watched him. The Doctor held tightly onto Rose's hand but he could feel himself fading as they watched

'Doctor?' she asked worriedly. He smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips

'I don't belong here in heaven' he said softly as he began to fall. They all looked down on him as he left their place, they watched as he left the peace they'd created for themselves – all of them smiling – all of them but one. The Doctor fell through the light and into the darkness, he knew where he belonged, and it wasn't with Rose.

Rose pressed her hand to the floor where the Doctor had faded

'I'm sorry' she whispered, 'So sorry'. The Doctor closed his eyes and knew what was to come – this would be easy, this would be painless. Everything was painless; nothing could hurt more than that one single moment. The one single moment where he pressed his lips to Rose's for the last time in existence – this really was the end. There was no going back. And so he fell.

* * *

I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
